


Day 2

by sashet



Series: A Little Fun [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fantasy gets deeper!</p>
<p>Part 3 of the A Little Fun Series</p>
<p>Warnings:<br/>BDSM<br/>Fantasy Play<br/>Kink<br/>Slavery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

**Day 2**

Jack stared at the retreating back of Daniel as he strode from the bathroom leaving him helpless where he lay. He watched as he flicked off the light and headed for the comfort of the big four poster bed without so much as a backward glance, he didn’t need to, they both knew Jack wasn’t going anywhere. 

Briefly the bed was bathed in a soft light as Daniel readied himself for sleep. Jack could hear the sound of chains being moved and his mind spiralled back to the events of the evening. How he had been taken and possessed, how he had been marked and owned, how he had been punished and, ultimately, how he had been rewarded.

Every one of those thoughts sent a tingle straight to his groin and his dick started to harden in response. Shifting as best he could against his bonds, he jarred the butt plug that Daniel had left him wearing and moaned silently against his gag. His body ached not just with the pleasurable pain of having been soundly fucked by Daniel but more with his unfulfilled needs. As the light from the bedroom faded and the apartment was plunged into silent darkness Jack hoped that Daniel wouldn’t really leave him there all night, that he would come to him in the darkness and ease his aching, throbbing need.

It was, of course, a forlorn hope. As the night drew on and on, and all that disturbed the peace of the apartment were the occasional gentle snores from Daniel, Jack realised that this was his lot. He had twisted and turned in his bonds trying everything he could think of to get free, but all he had done was make his wrists and ankles sore and with every jarring movement of the butt plug, his ass burnt and his dick got harder. Daniel had him good and secure and there was no way he was going to get free before Daniel decided that he should. Eventually he settled into the most comfortable position he could, given his situation, and tried to sleep. He had NO idea what Daniel had planned for him for the rest of their time off together, but if he meant to hold good on all the promises he had made then Jack knew he would need his strength and his wits about him.

Jack was glad that years of being in the military and years of working under cover in Special Operations had left him with the ability to sleep almost anywhere, no matter how uncomfortable, and also to be awake at the slightest sound. It meant that by the time Daniel casually strolled into the bathroom the following morning Jack was somewhat rested but also now fully awake.

Daniel admired Jack’s lean, tanned body held taut by his bonds, his muscles quivering slightly from the strain of their long held position. He watched as Jack tried and failed to still his shaking body and as Jack pleaded with his eyes to be free from his captivity Daniel felt the first surges of power and lust in his own body. He owned this man!

Each tiny tremor he saw in Jack’s body seemed to be magnified a thousand times in his own cock, which was soon hot and hard and aching for the warm slick embrace of his slave.

He squatted by the side of his helpless lover bent towards him and carefully undid the gag, easing it free. He watched as Jack savored the freedom, rolling his jaw to ease the stiffness and licking his dry lips. The sight of Jack’s tongue as it swept across his lips threatened to undo Daniel on the spot, although it hadn’t been done as an overtly sexual action. As he brushed the damp lips with his thumb, he groaned as his erection grew yet harder beneath him. A long slow kiss followed, gentle in its exploration, tender and sweet, like lovers discovering each other for the first time, which in a way maybe they were. Eventually the kiss was broken, Daniel drawing back before once more tracing Jack’s lips with his thumb then doing the same to himself. It was a bond between them.

“Thank you Master” a whispered voice in the silence.

Daniel said nothing, just inclined his head slightly and let a faint smile cross his face. He reached forward and trailed his long fingers down the underside of Jack’s exposed arm his nails just lightly scoring the flesh. A gentle rain of kisses followed, soothing the reddened skin and causing a long low sigh of pleasure to escape from Jack’s lips. The other arm was treated to the same torment and pleasure before Daniel finally pulled free the rope binding them to the pedestal and undid the clip between the wrist bands. Jack didn’t move and so Daniel took hold of his arms and eased them to his side. He pulled Jack up into a sitting position smiling as the movement forced the butt plug to graze his prostate and Jack shuddered and moaned in his arms. Daniel held Jack loosely and massaged the muscles in his shoulders and arms as the pain of returning circulation made itself known. Daniel wasn’t a cruel man and seeing his lover’s face grimacing despite his massaging he felt a twinge of guilt at what he had put Jack through. 

Jack was grateful for the strength of Daniels’ arms around him as he suffered the pins and needles of returning circulation and the burning of overstretched muscles. He let himself be massaged by Daniel’s long, strong fingers, fingers that had brought him pain and then pleasure, concentrating on holding back the moans and grumbles he felt building inside him. He couldn’t though hold back the moan of pleasure as the act of sitting up forced the butt plug inside him to jar against his prostate and for a moment all the pain was forgotten in a brief flash of pleasure. He let Daniel massage and caress him, not just with his deeds but also with his words loosing himself in the safety and security of his master.

He let Daniel sooth his arms and shoulders until the trembling stopped and he was able to support himself while his legs underwent the same treatment. Freed from their bonds they were massaged and caressed in equal amounts, kissed and stroked until they too were still.

Daniel held Jack and they sat beside each other, silent but for the steady rhythm of their breathing, just for this time words weren’t necessary. His erection still ached beneath him, ached for the feel of his slave and he reluctantly pulled away rising as he did so. He held his hand out to Jack, who took it and got to his feet with only the slightest popping from his abused joints. Releasing Jack’s hand Daniel headed straight for the shower knowing Jack would be right behind him. As soon as he stepped into the warm spay he felt hands on his body, flesh against his flesh as Jack began, without the need for instruction, to wash him. He luxuriated in the feel of the firm hands, hands that could kill a man in a second, tenderly stroking and caressing him and marvelled yet again that this man of action had willingly given himself up to him.

To be owned and mastered. 

To be loved. 

He shuddered when the sudden feel of a hand on his cock was coupled with a nuzzling in his ear and the low growl of a man in need. He could feel the hot hard flesh of his slave’s own erection pressing into him and he ground his ass back into it, teasing and tormenting his helpless lover even more. The growl in his ear grew louder and the hand on his cock a little firmer.

As he ran his long slender fingers down Daniel’s body washing him with firm and yet gentle strokes, Jack had already forgotten about the aching in his own limbs, about the pain of returning circulation and almost about the throbbing of his own erection. He knew his punishment had been justified; he had questioned his Master and now he hoped he had learnt his lesson. All he had to do was prove that, not to himself but to the one person who really mattered, Daniel, his lover and his Master. He slid in closer behind Daniel, letting him feel his own erection, his own need and let one hand slide around the firm body in front of him to take hold of the hard flesh of his Master’s erection as he growled his need in his ear. As Daniel responded to his actions, grinding his ass back against Jack’s erection he felt the first stirrings of his own orgasm as it began to build inside him. He couldn’t come! He hadn’t had permission! He tightened his grip on Daniel’s erection and growled a little deeper in his ear, hoping he would understand his need, hoping he would ease his need. He began to kiss the nape of Daniel’s neck and along the line of his shoulder while all the time slowly but firmly working his hand back and forward along the hard hot length of his Master. He could hear the hitch in Daniel’s breathing as his actions drew him closer and closer to his orgasm; he just hoped he could hold his own back long enough. The closeness of their bodies, the feel of their flesh touching and then moving apart, even the smell of the soap were all adding to Jack’s heightened senses, driving him to the edge of his need.

He wanted Daniel to take him right now! Then he wanted to make love to his Master, slowly.

As if on cue, Daniel placed his hand over Jack’s stopping him from jerking him off. He tipped his head back resting on Jack’s shoulder as the water cascaded down his chest and stomach. 

“Turn around” he whispered. “Brace your hands against the walls and spread your legs.”

Jack had never moved so quickly in such a confined space, in seconds he was ready, arms braced legs spread, trembling with the anticipation of what was to come. A strong arm circled his chest, seeking out and finding a nipple, teasing it hard to the accompanying groan of pleasure. Another hand caressed his ass, spreading his cheeks and with a gentle pull releasing the butt plug, Jack’s legs nearly gave way as the plug slid from him. He had no time to recover as Daniel filled him in one single sure stroke. Both men groaned loudly at the sensations they felt. Daniel at the tight hot feel of his slave, readily accepting him as he began to drive himself deeper until his balls slapped against the wet ass in front of him Jack at the fullness inside him, at the pleasure and slight pain of being taken again, at the feeling of his own needs growing.

Daniel dropped the butt plug and encircled Jack with both arms, crossing them over his chest and grabbing the opposite shoulder. He pulled down on Jack with every stroke of his cock, heightening the sensation of being inside him. He could feel Jack trembling beneath him, his muscles quivering in their attempt to hold him still. He could feel his orgasm building with every stroke, the harder he drove the closer he got. The faster he drove the closer he got. The deeper he drove the closer he got.

“Now my slave” his voice was thick, edged with his lust and his need “Now…” and with one long hard deep stroke he came, filling Jack with his semen, digging his fingers into his shoulders, feeling the muscles around his cock tighten. 

Spent, Daniel released Jack from his tight hold and, just as Jack was doing, braced himself against the walls, breathing heavily, leaning against the broad solid back of his slave. Moments passed in silence, the only sounds were the harsh breathing of Daniel as he slowly came down from his orgasm, the agonized gasps from Jack as he fought to keep his orgasm from happening and the steady relentless beat of the by now cool water. 

His composure somewhat regained Daniel reached over and turned off the water, deliberately brushing against Jack’s erection as he did so. The noise that escaped from Jacks’ lips was pitiful to hear. It was like the whimper of a stranded animal crossed with the plea of a frustrated horny guy. Daniel knew he couldn’t leave Jack the way he was.

“What do you want my slave?”

“I want you Master; I want to be inside you.”

Daniel sucked a long breath in, teasing Jack, not letting him know if he would punish him for his audacity or allow him his long awaited and much needed request.

“Inside me?”

Jack didn’t think it was a question. His body shook in time with his breathing, trembling under the feel of his Master’s gaze. He could feel Daniel’s body, slick against his own, he believed he could sense Daniel’s heart beat, strong and steady deep down inside his own soul. He dropped his head, embarrassed at his need. He felt the weight against him ease as Daniel stood up and left the shower, he didn’t move, just stood shaking, fighting down his urges and his needs, exactly as his Master had left him. Behind him he could hear the sounds of Daniel drying himself and wondered if he had asked too much. He just wanted to start proving himself to Daniel, proving he was worthy of being his slave.

He heard the bathroom door open and then the bedroom door as Daniel wandered away. 

“If you want me then you’d better come in here.” A throwaway comment from Daniel as he moved between the two rooms had Jack out of the shower in a flash. He hurried to the bedroom finding Daniel already waiting for him, lying on the bed in a deliberately provocative pose, his best little boy lost look plastered on his face. He stopped suddenly, his breath taken away from him by the sight he saw, that look could win any argument, settle any differences and melt Jack’s heart every time. Guaranteed.

“Inside me?” This time it was a question said with the hint of a smile in his voice and from under heavy lidded eyes.

Jack wasn’t sure that he could speak. All he wanted was to throw away the shackles of his slavery and just fuck Daniel where he lay. His erection was so hot and hard he wondered if there was any blood left in the rest of his body, it was controlling him, filling his mind with an insistent need for release. It would be so easy to ….. NO!!!!

Jack fell to his knees beside the bed dropped his head and in a voice that was so quiet that even in the silence of the room it was hard to hear said. “Please Master, I’ll do anything you ask but please,” he raised his head his brown eyes burning with his lust and his need glanced at Daniel, held his gaze “please let me…let me make love to you.”

Daniel said nothing, drawing out the tension and the anticipation. He studied Jack from under his long eyelashes, casually and yet seductively, knowing exactly what he was doing and the effect it would have on Jack, he ran his hand down his smooth muscular chest, pausing to stroke his own nipple with his fingertips. He saw Jack swallow and worry his lip saw the passion flare in his eyes, saw the tell tale signs of his inner fight. The fight between what he really wanted and what he really was. Daniel watched Jack’s eyes as they followed his hand down to his groin before finally he dropped his head again. This was submission in its purest form, Jack kneeling by his bed, his own needs subsumed by the necessity to please.

Another long, cruel moment of silence as Daniel pretended to be thinking, making his mind up. Idly he stroked the skin of his groin, twisting his fingers in his short pubic hair. For all Jack’s show of submissiveness he knew he was being watched and he knew what his actions were doing. Finally as his hand went to his still soft cock he spoke.

“Very well my slave, come to me, make love to me.”

For Jack, those words were like a long awaited release and he swiftly rose from his knees, the last droplets of water from the shower spilling from his body. He sat beside Daniel, the silk sheets cool against his abused backside and bent to kiss him.

“Thank you” he mumbled through the first of many long slow and sensuous kisses that he planted on Daniel’s face and neck. No part of him was left untouched, eyes, ears, nose, chin, neck were all treated to the softest gentlest kisses. He saved the best for Daniel’s lips deepening his kisses every time he returned, until his lips were bruised and swollen from the effort and Daniel’s soft cock had started to harden again.

Effortlessly Jack moved down Daniel’s chest, gently pushing him flat against the bed and holding him there while he made him squirm with enjoyment. Jack swung himself onto the bed and astride Daniel in one swift movement, only breaking contact with his Master’s body for the briefest time. 

He wanted to make love to Daniel and that act was about more than just sex, it was about the build up, the slow sensual foreplay, the exploration of his Master’s body. It was not about what Jack wanted it was about what Jack could give to Daniel.

Astride Daniel Jack could watch his face as he worked his way down his body, kissing, caressing, teasing him. A kiss in the folds where his groin met his hip and he heard the low gasp from Daniel. A glance up was met with eyes deep blue with lust opening in pleasure, twinkling with desire and a gentle smile of encouragement. He took to his task with renewed vigour, now beginning to step up the intensity. The kisses became stronger, gentle nips with his teeth on the smooth flesh beneath him soon awoke Daniel’s erection to fullness. Jack wanted to keep the foreplay going, take his kisses down the length of Daniel’s long slim legs to his feet and back, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t keep holding back, he already felt like he was fit to burst and he needed to be inside of Daniel when he did, sharing his most precious moment, his most precious gift with his master.

Slowly, carefully, Jack took Daniel’s hips and, placing a pillow under them, raised them just far enough off the bed to allow him better access. He spread Daniel’s legs a little wider and then went to work with his tongue and his fingers. Licking, sucking and caressing Daniel’s cock and balls, gently entering his Master with first one finger and then two until Daniel was squirming and gasping with his pleasure. 

When Jack looked up, his face flush from his activities he was rewarded with the sight of Daniel with his head thrown back against the pillows, his eyes closed, his breathing now nothing more than short gasps as he fought the rising tide of lust that Jack was building inside him. 

Daniel threw his head back against the soft pillow as he felt Jack’s second finger enter him, twisting and scissoring inside him, grazing his prostate. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to roam freely, giving himself up to the sensations Jack was evoking in every cell of his body. 

This wasn’t sex this was love.

This was Jack showing him just how much he loved him, how much he accepted his position in their relationship.

Daniel couldn’t believe he was hard again so quickly but with what Jack was doing to him and with him he had no other choice!

He felt a third finger enter him, slowly carefully opening him up and he relaxed in to the feeling as a tongue gently swirled against his heavy balls.

It felt good. Everything felt good.

As he felt his legs being lifted higher, placed on the shoulders of his slave and his lover he opened his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes met his azure blue ones, an unasked question spilling from them. He licked his lips and nodded his agreement, his permission. He didn’t want to speak to spoil the moment, but he was ready, more than ready to accept Jack inside him. A smile split the face in front of him and then he felt the warm burn of Jack’s cock easing inside him.

Slowly so very, very slowly, like he was afraid he would break him Jack entered Daniel. Taking his time enjoying every second, drawing out the pleasure for both men until finally he was buried deep inside his master. He couldn’t stop the low moan of pleasure that spilled from his lips.

“God… yes!”

Then he started a slow lazy rhythm pulling out almost all the way and then sliding back inside again, making sure they both felt every inch of every movement. He would slide in and out for a few minutes and then stop, stop to kiss and stroke the lean tanned legs on either side of him. Never once did he break the contact of skin on skin as he gradually drove them both wild with lust and need and love. Soon Jack’s skin was slick with sweat as he finally began to increase the pace, pushing them a little closer to their impending orgasms with every stroke. He watched Daniel as he balled the silk sheets in his hands, his hips riding up and down in time to his thrusts. Watched as he rolled his head from side to side and listened to the low grunts and whispers of encouragement that spilt from his master’s lips. Finally he could wait no longer, he had held himself and given himself until all he had left to give was himself. 

“Master?” A quiet word, the question unasked.

Daniel knew what he was being asked. Even in the middle of the swirling emotions that coursed through them both Jack had remembered his place and was proving that to Daniel right now. His heart swelled in his chest and without hesitation he answered.

“Yes” he couldn’t trust himself to say more without giving away his emotions.

Jack pulled himself almost clear of Daniel and held himself there feeling the tingling of his orgasm as it started in his feet and then rushed through him. He timed his long languid movement to completely coincide with the moment of his orgasm and was buried deep inside Daniel when it hit. He watched Daniel’s face as he filled him with his hot sticky load, watched as he threw his head back and gasped his enjoyment, watched as he shut his eyes to better enjoy the sensation of being filled with his slave. Then watched as Daniel’s own orgasm spilt from his untouched cock and his eyes shot open at the feel of his semen splashing against his sweat slicked body. Jack’s orgasm seemed as never ending as the pulse in his veins as he pumped long and hard inside Daniel, helped by the actions of Daniel’s ass muscles as they clenched around his cock, drawing his orgasm from him. Eventually he was spent, physically and mentally and while he still had the strength and the clarity of mind he lowered Daniel’s legs, finally reining them with the kisses he had wanted to.

Daniel too was spent, exhausted, sated and proud. Proud of what Jack had done and how he had done it. They had NEVER made love like that at any time before, and he doubted that the circumstances would ever be right for it to happen again. He had never experienced anything like the honour with which Jack had made love to him and he swallowed hard blinking back the tears that threatened to form. He felt his legs being lowered, gently soothed with a flurry of tender kisses. He could feel the shake of Jacks’ body close to his, the muscles jumping from the exertion. The sudden feel of a tongue against his chest brought him back to the real world as Jack slowly began to clean the sticky, hot semen from his chest. He couldn’t hold back the sighs and moans of pleasure; he didn’t want to hold them back. He wanted to encourage Jack, to let him know something of how he was feeling.

“Yessss” he hissed as Jack lapped more of the semen from his chest, “God, yes.” He thrust his chest up to meet Jack’s tongue ensuring that he didn’t miss any. He closed his eyes again giving himself back to the sensations inside him, the love and the passion. He felt the bed dip but didn’t open his eyes as he heard the low groan of pain from Jack as his knees protested at the abuse they had suffered as he left the bedroom. Within moments the bed dipped again and he felt the warmth of a damp cloth against his skin as Jack washed the last remnants of his semen from his chest and then dried him. He kept his eyes closed, although he really wanted to see his lover’s face, his body, until the bed dipped again and once more Jack was gone. 

Now as Jack returned he watched him as he walked to the foot of the bed and went to his knees, head bowed, waiting. 

Jack knelt at the foot of his master’s bed, there was no other place he would rather be. He hoped he had shown that to Daniel. The last tremors of his post orgasm high rippled through him and he savored the brief flashes of pain that accompanied them as reminders of what he had done. As he thought back through their love making he felt a warm tingling sensation in his body almost as if he were back inside Daniel. He gathered in the growl of pleasure that threatened to fall from his lips, breathing deeply, focusing his mind on the here and now, not on the past. Slowly he steadied himself, stilled himself and waited. Waited for his master’s call.

He didn’t move, didn’t even dare risk a glance as he heard Daniel getting up and getting himself dressed, moving about behind him, talking to himself like he always did when he had a lot on his mind. He heard cupboards opened and closed, drawers rummaged in, occasional curses when he guessed Daniel didn’t find what he was looking for. He just knelt there waiting patiently and was happy to do so, he knew Daniel would need him, want him eventually.

“It’s too late for breakfast now, so we’ll go out and grab an early lunch. I’ve got some things I need to buy.” Daniel’s tone was conversational, like having a naked Air Force Colonel knelt in slavery in your bedroom was the most normal thing in the world. “Get dressed in what I’ve left out for you and be quick.”

Daniel left the bedroom without waiting for an answer from Jack who had opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance. Slowly and a little painfully Jack got to his feet, his knees were really giving him some trouble now and there was a burning in his ass that he hadn’t really noticed before. Taking a few minutes to ease the ache in his knees and stretch out the worst of the kinks in his muscles Jack then turned his attention to what Daniel had left for him to wear. His oldest blue jeans… he’d wondered where they had gone… so faded they were almost white in places. A plain black t – shirt, the sleeves cropped short and trainers completed the outfit. No underwear in sight.

Jack squeezed himself into the jeans, now he remembered why he had meant to throw them out; if Daniel was going to make him wear these regularly he vowed he would spend some more time in the gym and drop those few extra pounds. He finished up dressing and looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. He hadn’t been given permission to take off his wrist and ankle bands so he had kept them on.

Jeez, he thought, I look like one of the Village People. Clothes that were just a little too tight, black leather wristbands - all he needed was a moustache and the stereotype would be complete. He didn’t think he could go out looking like that, he was an Air Force Colonel for cryin’ out loud! Except he wasn’t just an Air Force Colonel anymore he was also Daniel’s slave and if this was how he wanted him to look then… well then he would just put his trust in his master. Deep down he knew that Daniel would never do anything to damage either of their ‘lives’ outside of their relationship.

Daniel waited patiently for Jack, busying himself with checking what he needed to buy until finally Jack appeared in the doorway. Both men’s breath was taken away by what they saw.

Daniel thought he knew how Jack would look in those jeans, he remembered how hot and horny he felt the last time Jack had worn them as he had been tiding his yard, but he was SO wrong! He stared appreciatively at Jack drinking in the lean form accentuated by the tight clothes, the jeans leaving little room for imagination. Then unbidden a thought popped into his head and he started to smile and then giggle a little. 

“Come here” he chuckled. When Jack reached him he kissed him hard to try and hide his growing laughter. He broke the kiss and took Jack’s hands in his, undoing the wristbands. “You look like one of the Village People!” he sniggered. “Don’t think the world is quite ready for that, and nor are you.” He tossed the wristbands aside. “There, that’s better” he said as he pulled the t shirt loose at the waist. The ankle bands hidden as they were by the jeans stayed in place.

Jack hadn’t known what to expect when he entered the living room but it certainly wasn’t Daniel in full on flirting, sexy Mr Academic look. He was wearing a loose styled charcoal grey suit with an open necked white silk shirt. His glasses were perched slightly towards the end of his nose as he peered over them at Jack. Jack swallowed hard as Daniel stared back at him and giggled. The way he was dressed and the way his whole face lit up as he laughed just made Jack realise why he loved him so much. It also made him realize that thoughts and sights like that were NOT good if you were wearing tight jeans! He was grateful when Daniel took off his wristbands; he was right when he said he wasn’t ready to be seen like that. Not in the mall at least.

“Come on then” Daniel said as he headed for the front door, grabbing his keys on the way. He opened the door then stopped and turned to Jack, his voice low so nobody else could hear. “Even though we are going out the rules still apply. Do you understand?”

Normally they kept their ‘games’, their lifestyle to the confines of the apartment, now once again, Daniel was pushing those boundaries. Just as he had been all weekend, pushing them to see how Jack would react. 

“Yes Master.” The slight hesitation in Jack’s voice and the flash of worry that crossed his features didn’t go unnoticed by Daniel.

“Good. Don’t worry, just follow my lead, remember the rules and you’ll be fine. After all what could be more natural than a couple of guys having lunch together?”

The afternoon passed. They had coffee, shopped, had lunch and then shopped some more.   
Jack only spoke in answer to direct questions and let Daniel choose his coffee, his food and even the color of his new silk boxers.

In every shop Daniel flirted outrageously with the shop assistants male and female alike, he laughed with and teased the waiters in the restaurant. He turned heads wherever he walked, drew admiring glances from groups of young girls and more than a few men. He was saying ‘I’m your master and I can do what I please’.

Jack too was the subject of more than passing admiration. Although he hardly spoke and certainly didn’t flirt, he exuded a hidden menace, a raw animal power in the way he walked, the way he stood, the possessive way he watched Daniel. It made him appear… dangerous. He knew what Daniel was doing how he was pushing him to accept his position and by his actions he hoped he was saying ‘You are my master, do what you please, because you are MY master’.

He knew when the flirting was over it would be his body that would be made to please him or be punished by him. That was all he needed to know.

Their trip was almost complete, there was just one more shop that Daniel wanted to visit, but he wanted to be alone when he did so. 

“I want you to take the bags back to the car, then take this list to the grocery store, buy what’s on the list, nothing less, nothing more, then wait for me in the car. I’ll know if you deviate from these instructions and so will you… later.”

Jack didn’t answer just nodded his understanding and fought down the spike of lust that had gone straight to his groin at the tone of Daniel’s voice. There wasn’t really the room for an erection in these jeans! He stuffed the list in his pocket, picked up the bags and walked off, a tiny part of him wanting to do something other than what he had been told. The same tiny part that enjoyed the pain as much as the pleasure. He stalked off to the car torn between obedience and disobedience, pleasure and pain, who he had been and what he was.

Daniel watched him go making sure he was well out of sight before he started off to the shop in question. He didn’t want Jack to have any idea of where he was going. As he strolled down the mall towards the smaller speciality shops at the back he was thinking about how well Jack had done, how he had let Daniel subtly dominate in him public. He had behaved perfectly and Daniel didn’t know if he was pleased or not. Part of him was glowing with pride and the thought of Jack’s reward later that night, part of him was disappointed that he wouldn’t have a reason to punish him first.

Do I need a reason? I am his Master.

Daniel found himself outside the shop before he had fully had time to decide whether or not to punish Jack. Maybe something inside would help him make up his mind. The door chimes tinkled as he pushed open the solid door. A well dressed man with the body of an athlete looked up from the counter.

“Hey Daniel!” he exclaimed rushing round to grab Daniel in a huge hug and plant a kiss full on his lips. “Long time no see. Let me look at you! Looking good Dr J looking good, if I were 20 years younger….”

“You’d still be full of shit Pete!” Daniel joked back.

“Yea guess so. Now then what brings you to Pete’s Pleasure Palace today?”

Daniel took a breath, he’d known Pete for years, they had even dated once or twice, if anybody knew what he needed it was Pete. So he told him about his new slave.

Jack dumped the bags and did the shopping just like he had been told to. He didn’t deviate from the list even once, although passing over his favorite beer for Daniel’s fancy wine was almost too much. Loaded down with bags he set off back for the car when he saw it, bold as anything in the shop window. It said ‘buy me Jack, give me to Daniel, show him how much you want him, how much you need him and how much you love him’. Putting the bags down Jack stared at the object.

He wanted to buy it but… Daniel had given him strict instructions. But it was the perfect symbol of their relationship. 

Damn!

Jack picked up the grocery bags and pushed open the shop door. He would worry about the consequences later.

Jack had been sat patiently in his SUV for over 20 minutes before Daniel got back. He had tuned the radio to an early evening hockey game and was slouched in the front seat so he almost didn’t hear Daniel open the back and throw his bags in. He shot upright turning the radio off and hoping he had hidden his purchase well enough to keep it from prying eyes until he was ready to give it over.

Daniel hopped in beside Jack and started the engine.

“Sorry.”

Daniel glared at him. They were alone now.

“Master.” He added hastily.

“I don’t recall telling you NOT to listen to the game, just to wait for me in the car. Did you get everything?”

Jack swallowed “Yes Master”.

“Good.”

The drive back to the apartment was uneventful. Jack sat with his eyes closed as usual, still forbidden from knowing the exact location of the apartment. Daniel played a classical CD, way too loud for Jack’s liking. Nobody spoke.

Once they were back in the basement garage Jack unloaded the SUV without having to be asked. It was his job they both knew that, actually he was grateful it was his job because it gave him a chance to bury his purchase in amongst all the others. He hoped he’d be able to conceal it as well when they got inside. Daniel took a small multi – colored bag from him with a smile. Jack didn’t need to see what was in the bag…. Not yet!

In the apartment Daniel took the grocery bags from Jack.

“I’ll put these away” the underlying message was of course ‘I’ll see if you have done as I told you’. “Take the other bags to the bedroom and leave them there. Then I think you are a little overdressed for a slave. Don’t you?”

Jack didn’t answer as he picked up the bags and headed for the bedroom, he just let his tight denim clad ass do the talking for him. He knew Daniel would be watching him he had been on and off all day. All those years in Special Ops meant that Jack knew he was being watched even when Daniel thought he was otherwise occupied. Well Mr PhD squared if you want to watch.. watch this! Just in the doorway and as casually as he could Jack put the bags down moved them around as if to better distribute the load and then bent down to pick them back up. He didn’t need to bend down, he could have reached them easily enough with a slight bend of his knees, but where was the fun in that? He wasn’t 100% certain that he heard Daniel’s anguished moan of arousal but he was certain enough. With the slightest smile playing on his features Jack made his way to the bedroom, where he left the bags in one corner and quickly hid his own parcel under the end of the bed where he usually knelt waiting for his Master. He hoped that the darkness under the bed and the additional shadows he would throw with his body would keep his precious gift safe from prying eyes. Act normal he told himself, although there were times when he wasn’t sure that he knew what normal was anymore.

He had discarded his trainers and T-shirt, his hand was on the button of his jeans when a voice stopped him where he was.

“No, leave them on.”

Daniel was stood in the doorway, his suit jacket casually slung over his shoulder as he sipped from a glass of chilled white wine. He made no bones about the admiring looks he was sending in Jack’s direction or about the ever more obvious bulge in his trousers. He took another sip of wine, letting a little rest on his lips which he swiped clean with a quick sensual flick of his tongue. He noticed Jack’s reaction, a little gasp of pleasure and flash of lust in his eyes. Daniel walked past Jack close enough so they could both feel the heat of their lust as it sparked between them. Putting his wine down on the bedside table he tossed his jacket onto the bed and flopped down next to it. As he reached down to take off his shoes he found Jack already there, crouching uncomfortably in his tight jeans which now also had to find room to accommodate his sizeable erection. He let Jack take off his shoes and socks and massage his feet – he loved that. He was normally a tactile person and loved to be touched as much as he loved to touch. His feet were one of the places he couldn’t get enough of having touched and caressed, especially when the person doing the touching and caressing was Jack O’Neill, sometime USAF Colonel, sometime slave, full time love and lover.

He propped himself on his elbows so that he could both watch Jack and finish his wine. When both were done he was almost purring with appreciation. Jack took his glass from him and once again, in the most provocative way he could, went into the kitchen. Not a word had been spoken, none had been needed.

The sight of Daniel standing in the doorway, casual, relaxed, sexy had driven a hot spike of realization into Jack’s heart. He would do ANYTHING for this man, lie for him, kill for him, die for him if he had to, the feelings he had for him were unencumbered and unconditional. Jack knew exactly what he was doing, he knew JUST how much Daniel loved to have his feet touched and he wanted to give him something he loved, just to show how much he loved him.

Once he was done his own erection was also obvious through the tight denim and not comfortable at all. He almost longed to be naked again, maybe if he played his cards right it wouldn’t be long before he was. He took Daniel’s empty glass and with as much sensuality as he could muster, without going overboard and mincing, he slinked out of the bedroom. 

He quickly re-filled Daniel’s glass and was on his way back to the bedroom when he noticed his leather wristbands, still on the table where Daniel had left them. He put the glass down and picked up one of the bands feeling the warmth of the leather as he rolled it in his hands. The realization that he wanted to be wearing them wasn’t unexpected, they were another symbol of the change in their relationship and he wanted that symbol and that change. They were, of course, not his to put on, only his master could do that. The sound of Daniel moving in the bedroom shook him from his thoughts and he hurried back, glass and bands in hand.

By now Daniel was stripped down to just his suit trousers, which he had left undone enough to allow Jack to see that he too had gone commando under his suit. Jack felt himself get even harder at the sight before him as he drew closer fighting to keep his own needs from overwhelming him and his breathing steady. With only the slightest shaking in his hands he put the wine on the bedside table and turned to Daniel. He wanted to speak but he didn’t know if he could, if he should. He opened his mouth and then, changing his mind, closed it again, looking only a little like a fish out of water.

“What is it my slave?” Daniel teased as he reached past Jack for his wine making sure that he brushed his hand and arm against him as he did so. He had seen the bands still clutched in Jack’s hand but had decided to let Jack take the lead. If it went as he knew it would this would lead to the perfect time to give Jack his gift, the last symbol of their newly blossoming relationship.

He watched as Jack idly toyed with the bands in his hands, hands that were never still unless they absolutely had to be, and then he thrust them towards Daniel on flat outstretched palms.

“I feel….” Jack paused, stumbling over his choice of words. “Can I…. will you put them on me again? Please?”

Daniel reached out and took the bands from Jack placing them beside him on the bed without really looking at them as if they were insignificant. He sipped his wine as if Jack’s question had been an irrelevance. Inside his own emotions were spinning and swirling, he needed time to bring the Master back from the brink of being overwhelmed by the words and deeds of his lover. Another mouthful of wine and then he handed the glass to Jack who placed it on the table without the need to be told. Daniel could have easily reached the table himself but as he swallowed the wine and felt the warmth inside him he was once more the Master.

“Strip.” 

Jack was naked in a flash, glad to be free of the constricting jeans and he stood where he was, waiting. His erection was hot and heavy, aching for its release but he hardly noticed it as he watched Daniel slowly, sexually get naked too. As he felt Daniel’s eyes sweep his body he stood a little straighter, a little prouder, wondering what he had planned, hoping …knowing that whatever it was he couldn’t wait to find out. Couldn’t wait to be once more at the mercy of his Master.

Daniel prowled towards him, all animal magnetism and loosely controlled desire. He felt the scoring of Daniel’s nails against his chest as he trailed past and behind him. Again across his ass and up his back. The heat between them was like a furnace and yet their bodies didn’t touch. Hot breath in his ear.

“Kneel.”

Jack obeyed swiftly and without question, pushing the complaint from his aching knees to the back of his mind. All the kneeling was playing havoc with old injuries but…so be it. If his master said kneel then that is what he would do. His place was to do whatever he was told nothing else, pain, discomfort, embarrassment mattered. For a moment he looked up at Daniel held his gaze and then with a long sweeping look down Daniel’s lean body he lowered his eyes.

Daniel completed his circuit back at the bed. He reached to one side and opened the door of the bedside cabinet, pulling out the small multi-colored bag and placing it on the bed then picking up the bands. Turning back to Jack he just caught the last downward flick of his eyes as Jack looked away again, hoping he hadn’t been seen watching. He turned the bands in his hand much as Jack had done earlier, feeling the soft leather, the robust functional way they were made, the weight of what they represented.

“Arms.” His voice was harsher than he expected but it had to be, otherwise everything would fall apart, and they had come too far for him to let that happen.

Jack knew what was expected of him and without looking up he raised his arms, like a supplicant in a religious ceremony, outstretched towards Daniel. He felt the warmth of the leather as it was fastened snugly around first one wrist and then the other. He fought hard to suppress the shudder of desire that the feel of the leather sent through him.

“Thank you Master.” He hadn’t been given permission to speak but nor had he been forbidden from speaking. If he was to be punished for it then he didn’t mind, in fact a part of him hoped and longed for it. 

“Lower your arms.” 

Jack did as he was told briefly touching the bands with each hand as he rested his hands on his thighs.

“Look at me.”

Their eyes met and the full force of their desires was obvious in them. Daniel made a show of slowly walking around Jack, watching as Jack followed his movements as far as was possible. He stopped as if he had suddenly made a decision and reached for the bag on the bed, once again brushing Jack’s body with his own. A growl from his feet as Jack failed to completely suppress the emotional effect of feeling Daniel so close and yet still so far away. 

“Do you know what is still missing?”

“No Master” Jack’s voice wavered with the curiosity of what Daniel still had in store for him.

“A symbol of the fact that you are truly mine, that I own you. What do you think, do I own you?”

“Yes Master.” There was no hesitation in Jack’s answer, just a breathless edge to his voice as his emotions spiked inside him. 

Daniel reached inside the small bag and withdrew a black leather collar.

It was well made but also serviceable, the thick leather already soft and, just like all the other bands, it had D rings threaded into it. It was beautiful in its own way, form and function in the one piece. Daniel’s face was serious almost solemn as he handled the collar but he couldn’t hide the light in his eyes as he saw Jack’s reaction.

Jack’s eyes widened at the sight of the collar, it was perfect! He had thought the leather bands he already wore were symbols of his relationship but this was something more. This was commitment on a deeper level than before, this was belonging, this was ownership and above all this was freedom. Freedom to be whatever Daniel wanted him to be, whatever he wanted to be, the two were more and more often one and the same thing. As usual, Daniel seemed to know just what he needed. He wanted the collar and everything it represented.

His body was barely still, the lust and need within him setting every cell trembling as Daniel stooped towards him and fastened the collar around his neck. He felt the warmth of the leather on his throat before suddenly and unexpectedly his breath caught in his throat as Daniel pulled the collar just a little too tight. It was a message, a warning; maybe a promise of things to come and then it was gone as Daniel secured the collar properly and checked the fit with his finger. He couldn’t stop the shudder that rippled through him nor the gasp that spilled from his lips at the feel of his Master’s touch. He saw Daniel’s smile at his reaction, soft but with a hint of steel.

“Happy?” 

Jack reached up and touched the collar, tracing the D ring with his fingertips. Happy? He was happier and more content that at any other time he could remember. 

“Yes Master, perfectly” his voice was a soft purr.

“Good. Now show me how you feel. Touch yourself but don’t come.”

Reluctantly Jack took his hand from his neck and trailed his fingers down his chest stroking his nipple and then teasing it hard, his breath quickening as he did so. His other hand was in his groin cupping his heavy balls, rolling them between his fingers until the weight of them made his hand ache. He was already hard, he seemed to have been hard for ages, and as he slicked his hand with his tongue and took it to his aching length he rolled his head back, closed his eyes and gave into the wanton feelings coursing through him. Much as he would have preferred to have Daniel’s hands on his body he soon became completely engrossed in his own sensations and his own pleasure as he pulled and twisted his rock hard cock with one hand and tormented his nipples to the point of pain and beyond with the other, crying out quietly, gasping, moaning with every growing sensation. He was in a world of his own, he had almost forgotten that Daniel was there until he heard the thick voice in the darkness.

“Open your eyes.”

His vision was filled with Daniel’s impressive erection, right there inches from his face. He became aware that the sounds of ragged breathing came not just from him alone and he knew what had to be done. Taking his hands from his own body he cupped Daniel’s balls and, as he caressed them gently, with one single movement he swallowed him.

Daniel had watched with growing excitement as Jack became more and more lost in his own world, the world of pleasure. He watched as the long fingers teased and tormented and as Jack’s erection grew seemingly harder and bigger and he felt his own erection twitching, aching beneath him. He needed release, but he waited, waited until he felt that Jack was as close to orgasm as he could let him be and then he stopped him.

Daniel stood in front of Jack, knowing that he would know what was expected of him and knowing how much he wanted to feel the warm damp embrace of his slave’s mouth. He wasn’t disappointed as without the need for further words he found himself buried deep down Jack’s throat, his groin being nuzzled as a talented tongue swirled around his length. The warmth slid away as Jack pulled back slightly and Daniel couldn’t stop the slight growl of disappointment that fell from his lips at the loss. The growl soon turned to one of pleasure as Jack’s tongue, now given more freedom to move, began to trace patterns along the underside of his cock, teasing and tickling, raising his need higher and higher until he thought he would pass out. 

He nearly did pass out when as once more Jack took his whole length into his mouth he accompanied it with a dry finger in his ass. It seemed that he found his prostate with the first attempt and Daniel nearly exploded then and there. He shook where he stood, his legs threatening to betray him as the fire of impending orgasm rippled through him, leaving him breathless and weak. 

With the last of his conscious mind Daniel reached out grabbing a fistful of Jack’s hair in one hand and threading a finger through the D ring on the side of Jack’s collar. He heard a contented gulping sigh from Jack. As the finger inside began to develop into a steady rhythm, fucking him slowly and purposefully, he matched it with thrusts of his own. He built his thrusts slowly, until eventually he was pounding into Jack’s mouth, forcing him to take him deeper and deeper, until with one last stroke inside him he came, a howl of pleasure spilling from his lips as he filled Jack with his hot, sticky cum.

Jack reached round and began to gently insert a finger into Daniel, who he noticed seemed loose and ready. He kept the contact of his tongue and his teeth against Daniels’ cock as he stroked his prostate and then began to slowly and deliberately finger fuck his master. He teased along the ridge on the underside of Daniel’s cock and the around the tip, blowing on the sensitive slit before taking him back whole. He timed his tongue and his finger so that both sensations hit Daniel at the same time, a graze against his prostate and a tease from his tongue, and he felt the shaking starting in Daniel’s limbs. He noticed the gradual change in Daniels’ breathing as his orgasm grew closer and closer. 

Suddenly he felt tight fingers in his hair holding him, stopping him from pulling back, then a tightness around his throat as Daniel grabbed his collar and began to increase his thrusts until he was pounding him mercilessly. No longer was Jack fucking Daniel, now it was almost the other way around. Jack couldn’t move, couldn’t get away from the onslaught, even if he wanted to. He relaxed as best he could and kept up his relentless attack on Daniel’s prostate, matching as best he could the increasing speed of Daniels thrusts. Suddenly the last hitch in Daniel’s breathing was all the warning he got before he found himself almost drowning in Daniels cum as it poured into his mouth and down his throat. Held as he was he had no choice but to swallow, and swallow and swallow. The stream of hot sticky cum seemed endless and just as he thought he could take no more Daniel released his hold on him and pulled back leaving him panting, cum dribbling down his face and chin, flushed, breathless and sore.

Long moments passed in which both of them steadied their breathing. Daniel took a few steps back and half sat half collapsed on the bed, the last of his semen glistened on the head of his cock before it splashed to the floor. From under heavy lidded eyes he looked at Jack, still kneeling, wiping the semen from his face with his hands and then licking his fingers clean. He was aware that Jack was still hard but…. This was one of those times when… well when it was time to remind him of his place.

“I’m hungry.” Daniel didn’t refer to what had just transpired; it was almost as if nothing had happened at all. “I’m going to get cleaned up. You can start on the dinner.” With that Daniel got up and headed for the bathroom, trying to keep the smile off his face as he watched Jack’s face change from contented expectation to crestfallen disbelief. 

Jack didn’t move. He couldn’t believe that Daniel was going to leave him like this after all that had transpired recently. His whole body, not just his cock, ached with the weight of his need. Daniel was going to deny him, what had he done wrong? Did he know about the secret gift? Maybe it had been a mistake to buy it in the first place.

“NOW Slave!” Daniel’s barked instruction from the doorway shocked him out of his reverie.

He WAS a slave and as such had no right to expect anything. Maybe that was the lesson Daniel was teaching him this time. 

“Yes Master.” 

He rose from his knees and with his erection bobbing as a painful reminder of his position, in front of him made his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess of half emptied grocery bags. Daniel had obviously become distracted before he had a chance to finish off the unpacking. Still unsure as to what, if anything, he had done wrong, Jack set about the task of completing the unpacking and starting the dinner. The pleasant feelings he had been left with after Daniel had fucked him were abating with every passing minute leaving him feeling just sore and frustrated. Concentrating harder than he needed to on the tasks in hand his own erection was soon gone but not the feeling of disappointment that accompanied it.

Before long he had the table set and a light meal prepared for Daniel. Given Daniel’s previous mood he hadn’t set a place for himself but he had cooked enough food for the both of them. He heard footsteps behind him and when he turned and saw Daniel his breath caught in his throat and his erection threatened to return with avengeance.

Daniel had cleaned himself up and dressed in his favourite outfit, black leather pants worn commando so he could feel the soft tight leather against his skin, a diamond earring shone in one ear and his body gleamed in the low light, the muscles accentuated under the open black leather vest. He had now had the time to plan and prepare what he was going to do to Jack, the final torments he would endure, the final tests for his new slave to pass. 

Everything was ready and he couldn’t wait, the sight of Jack’s reaction to his presence just the final action he needed.

Dinner for Jack was a strange affair, he expected to have to wait and serve Daniel before, if he was lucky, being allowed to kneel at his feet and be fed. Instead he was allowed to sit at the table and encouraged to enjoy lively and varied conversations, just like they did when they were in their ‘normal’ lives. The meal passed quickly although more than once he did wonder just what game Daniel was playing and what he had in store for him. 

He would know soon enough as eventually the meal was over, the dishes washed and put away and he heard Daniel rising from his chair and moving to the bedroom door.

“Come here.” Daniel’s voice was once more the command that Jack could no longer ignore. Once at his side, he dropped quickly to his knees and waited, breathless with the anticipation of what was still to come. He kept his head lowered and tried to concentrate on stilling his ragged breathing, on being ready for whatever Daniel wanted. 

He felt the gentle touch of Daniel’s fingers in his hair, soothing careful caresses that spread to his neck and shoulders. He straightened his back pushing up into the warmth of the long fingers that now stroked the leather collar he wore but, despite his need he didn’t look up or make any sound other than a low almost silent moan of pleasure.

Daniel smiled to himself, Jack had definitely learnt his place this weekend, learnt to think about nothing other that what Daniel wanted him to. To think about pleasing him and pleasuring him and to do so without questions, without words, without hesitation. He knew it was time to reward Jack and at the thought of how he planned to do just that he felt the first tingle of excitement building slowly inside him. 

With a gentle tug on Jack’s collar he signalled him to stand up, for some things words were no longer necessary, and felt the cool movement of the air as Jack hurried to comply. Jack felt the gentle pressure at his neck and was immediately on his feet. He still kept his head bowed slightly until he heard Daniel speak.

“Look at me.”

Doing as he was told Jack was faced with the sight of Daniel, his eyes dark and large with arousal and his cock already hard with his need clearly visible through his black leather pants. He swallowed down his own need and just revelled in the sight before him. He loved this man with all his heart and all his soul, he would do anything to be with him, he would do anything for him. He was a slave to his beauty, his compassion, his love, he always had been and he always would be. 

Without warning his lips were captured in a deep, powerful kiss as Daniel swooped in, tangling his fingers in his hair as if trying to pull him so close he could swallow him whole. Jack traded the kiss right back, probing and exploring Daniel’s mouth trying to express how he felt without the use of touch or words, both of which were still forbidden. Then just as suddenly the kiss was broken and both men stood, breathing heavily with lust, staring at each other.

“Go and lie down on the bed.” Daniel’s voice was thicker than normal.

Jack’s eyes widened with anticipation, what now? He wondered what else Daniel could have planned. 

“I think that you have finally learnt your place, don’t you?” 

Silence, Jack knew better than to speak. 

Daniel looked at him and inclined his head in such a way that Jack knew he had been given permission to answer. Not to speak but just to answer.

“I have tried to, my Master.”

“Do you think you have tried hard enough to be rewarded?”

“Only if you think so Master.”

“A wise answer my slave, a wise answer.” 

Daniel was at the side of the bed now, admiring the sight before him. He sat beside Jack and ran his fingers lightly over the smooth hairless chest stopping briefly to tease one of his nipples to a hard dark nub. He saw the goose bumps break out on Jack’s skin in the wake of his touch and knew they were from the way he was feeling and not because he was cold. As his fingers played down over the tight flat stomach, feeling the gentle ripple of Jack’s muscles beneath his fingertips, he saw his slave worrying his bottom lip with his teeth to hold back his cries. Daniel let his fingers stray to the sensitive skin at Jack’s hips caressing the join with his legs, but never, quite, touching his, by now, hardening cock. As Jack threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, Daniel worked his way back along the quivering body until he reached the other nipple. That too, was mercilessly tormented and teased to hardness before the pair of them were trapped in the cool painful steel of a nipple clamp. 

Jack’s eyes flew open and he took a swift breath in as he felt the sting of the cold steel against his sensitive nipples. He held back the growl he felt rise in his throat, the one that would have been a mixture of pleasure and pain. He had learnt his lesson well, nothing without permission. No noise, no pain, no pleasure? 

“First I’m going to make you tingle and then I’m going to make you beg and then….” A swift kiss and Daniel’s voice right beside his ear, deep, commanding and yet filled with his own desires. “Then I’m going to make you mine.” Jack could feel the energy rolling off Daniel, filling the room with his presence.

Jack wet his lips “Mmm, please Master” his voice a whispered plea, acknowledging and accepting what was to come. Welcoming it, needing it, wanting it. 

“You know the rules. No sound, no matter what I do to you.”

“Yes Master.”

“Close your eyes.”

Jack did as he was told and felt the bed dip as Daniel stood up, he was surprised how quickly he missed the feel of his master, how he missed the warmth of his body and the strength of his mind. He felt the cool touch of silk on his overheated skin as Daniel trailed a sheer silk scarf up his legs, across his groin and over his chest. The bed dipped again as Jack felt the soft cool silk against his eyes as Daniel blindfolded him.

For just a moment a wave of panic rolled over him, this was something they had never done before and it threw him, sent his mind reeling back to an altogether less pleasant time and place. There, the loss of his sight had heralded pain – now, he told himself, it would only herald pleasure. Daniel would never hurt him, not like ‘they’ had done, they loved each other and Jack knew that this was just one more ‘test’ he had to pass, one more way to prove to Daniel that he had learnt his place. He steadied his breathing, hoping that Daniel hadn’t noticed and gave himself totally once more to his lover and his master.

“Hands above your head.”

Although he couldn’t see what Daniel was doing he could feel it. He felt the edge of his leather wristband dig slightly into his flesh as Daniel used a short length of rope to secure his right wrist to the bed head. Within moments his left hand was similarly secured, but Daniel wasn’t done. He spread Jack’s legs wide and tied each ankle to the bed posts. Jack was now spread-eagled on the bed, vulnerable, more so without his sight to help him prepare for what Daniel had planned. He tested the limit of his movement – virtually none – and hurriedly pushed back a dark memory, helped by the low growling voice of Daniel in his ear.

“God, do you know how hot you look? How sexy it is to have you .. helpless like this?”

A part of Daniel wanted to strip off and fuck Jack raw, where he lay, just to ease his own needs, but he held himself back. Instead he tormented Jack by pulling and twisting the nipple clamps until he heard his breathing change to pained gasps, gasps that would have made him stop if he hadn’t been able to see the more than healthy state of Jack’s erection. 

He reached for a small cloth flogger and trailed the tails slowly and carefully over Jack’s body, starting with his feet and ending with his hands. Occasionally he flicked the flogger against Jack’s skin, sometimes gently, sometimes with a little more force, but never the same and never when he thought Jack expected it. It was his way of letting Jack know what was coming next and he watched carefully for any sign that Jack wasn’t completely comfortable with what he was doing.

Daniel had punished Jack many times before, but never when he had been blindfolded. Daniel always thought that if Jack was able to see him and what he was doing it would give him reassurance that this was not like Iraq and he could stop it whenever he chose. Now he had taken Jack’s sight away he was extra careful. Jack’s breathing was steady and even and he seemed relaxed, there was no tension in his body other than that induced by his bondage so Daniel decided it was alright to carry on.

Now the flogger fell with more precision and more force across Jack’s body, reddening the skin. The flogger striped the skin on his arms, legs and chest, red slashes on his tanned flesh that faded almost as soon as they formed. Daniel wasn’t punishing Jack, he was sensitising him, holding good on his promise to make him tingle. He kept Jack guessing where he would strike next by continually changing the point of his attack.   
Leg then arm then chest. Chest then arm then leg. 

Jack was writhing as much as his bondage would allow, almost as if he was seeking out the next stroke, the next hot lick of pleasurable pain. He bit at his lower lip as his head thrashed from side to side, riding out his feelings in stoic silence. He was aware of how the silk across his eyes was now damp at the sides from his sweat. He felt the unending ache in his groin spike harder with every touch of the flogger, be it a stroke or a swipe, until he thought he could take no more.

The sharp stinging feel of the flogger went for the first time directly to his groin, and he arched up straining hard against the leather and ropes that held him and, despite what he had thought, his cock got yet harder, reddening in anticipation. Another short sharp flick to his groin was accompanied by the taste of blood in his mouth as he bit hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning with the pleasure.

The flogger didn’t strike again but, within a few minutes, Jack would wish for it back as Daniel took him time and again to the edge of orgasm, before almost brutally taking him back again.

Daniel started with a rough cloth, scraping it over Jack’s hairless chest, up the inside of each arm and down each leg before wrapping it around his swollen cock and jerking him briefly with it. He heard the quiet gasp that Jack let spill from his lips and decided that this time he would let it pass. He knew Jack was close to letting go and so, to aid his control, he pinched the base of his cock and deflated his erection.

“You come when I tell you and not before.”

Jack was shaking beneath him, despite his tight restraints. His body trembled at every touch and when Daniel bent and left a trail of light kisses over Jack’s belly he could feel the muscles quivering through his lips and deep down into his soul.

Daniel took a soft fur glove and held it carefully at the side of Jack’s face letting him feel the soothing fabric against his skin. Jack loved the glove and what it could do to him in the right hands and he pressed the side of his face against it, seeking its pleasure. Daniel then took the glove to the whole of his body, inch by slow and agonising inch. Stroking him with the lightest of touches he worked his way down Jack’s body frequently stopping to take the glove to his groin and stroke his once more hard cock. 

Jack could feel the fire inside grow as Daniel took him to the brink of orgasm and cruelly held him there, caressing and touching his body until he was past the point of rational thought. He wanted to scream at Daniel, to plead with him to stop this torture, but he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to stop feeling this way, helpless and yet safe, tormented and yet strangely satisfied, knowing, hoping for what was still to come.

The glove was gone and he nearly cried at his loss, just stopping the noise spilling from his lips in time. He twisted, stretched and turned as much as he could, feeling the leather bite into his skin, searching once more for the touch of his master. There was nothing, not even the sound of Daniel’s breathing and for just a moment Jack thought that maybe he had been left there, alone in the dark, just like before and a wave of panic flooded through him. He needed to know that Daniel was still there and so he felt with his remaining senses and found nothing, there was only one thing left to do. He would disobey the one rule Daniel had given him, he would speak.

Daniel was on his way back to the bed, the latest and the last of the torments he had for Jack in his hand, when he noticed that the way Jack was moving against his bonds had changed. It was no longer the stretch of a man at the height of pleasure, but had a frantic, slightly panicked edge to it. He hurried to the bed and was by his side just as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t... Not yet... Later.” Daniels’ voice was itself breathless, edged with worry and self reproach. “I’m here now.” 

At the sound of Daniels’ voice the tension inside Jack eased, the panic lifted and once again he knew he was safe. He recognised the edge to Daniel’s voice and knew he was berating himself for his slip and the love and admiration he felt for Daniel filled him inside, overwhelming him and he gulped back both his words and his tears. 

“Do you want me to take off the blindfold?”

Jack didn’t know how to answer, he wanted to see Daniel, to see what he had planned for him, but he also wanted the surprise of not knowing what to expect, the thrill of the unknown pleasure. He tilted his head in the direction of Daniel’s voice.

“I want what pleases you my Master.”

Daniel tried hard to keep the smile from his face and his voice. “Then it stays on… at least for now.”

Daniel carefully pushed the damp hair back from Jack’s forehead and then gently, without ever loosing the contact, stroked the side of his face, brushing his collar as he took his lips in a long sweet kiss. A kiss that was reassurance and dominance, a kiss that held tenderness and power, a kiss that said Master and Slave. 

“Ready?”

Jack didn’t speak, he licked his bruised lips as if he was trying to get the last taste of Daniel inside him, and nodded. Suddenly his breath was shocked from him as he felt the wet heat of Daniel’s mouth as it engulfed his limp penis, coaxing it with expert licks and teases from his tongue until it was once again hard and aching. 

He heard the now familiar hum of a vibrator just seconds before Daniel held it against his balls and he jerked his hips up hard, pulling tightly on his restraints as the sensations screamed through his body flaring in every cell.

The torment was exquisite as Daniel increased the vibrations setting Jack thrashing against the bed, his body both fighting to get away from and struggling to keep contact with the vibrations that thrummed in his groin. As he felt two dry fingers enter him, roughly stretching him, twisting inside him until they found his most sensitive spot for just a second he thought he would come, and in the haze of his feeling, he forgot where he was, forgot who he was.

“God… yes!” he mumbled as the fingers inside him continued their ruthless plunder.

Another crook of the fingers deep inside him and he moaned low and quiet, fighting hard to stop himself from screaming as he found himself once more at the edge of his orgasm. He was breathing hard, his body covered in sweat, his mind a jumbled swirl of emotions as he felt the fingers leave him. 

“Just a little longer…” Daniel’s voice was whispered almost reverent as he silently lubed up the vibrator. Jack would have no idea of what was to come, of the final tormenting pleasures he had in store.

Daniel knew that by the time he had finished this last session with Jack he would no longer be able to hold either of them back from what they had both wanted for so long now and he would take great pleasure in fucking Jack long and hard. Those thoughts made him harder than he thought was possible and he could feel the ache in his groin. He thrust his hand down the front of his leather pants and squeezed his own balls hard to stop himself from coming on the spot. He had to get out of his clothes – now.

“I want your body my slave, I want to feel you deep inside me, ….” Daniel paused a moment from stripping off his clothes to watch as Jack’s groin twitched with his words and the anticipation of what he hoped was to come. “I want you so badly, I want to feel you, to hear you… to fuck you.. ” He was naked now, his own body flushed, his nipples dark and his cock, despite what he had done, was still hard and dripping, his voice almost unrecognisable with the thick slur of his lust. “Now though, I want you to taste me while I taste you. ”

This hadn’t been in his plan! But he needed something. Now!

He clambered on to the bed facing Jack’s feet and knelt above his head. His cock was just above Jack’s face, he could feel the warmth of his breath in the sensitive hair of his groin. He took his cock in one hand and gently rubbed it over Jack’s lips and was rewarded almost immediately by the feel of Jack’s tongue against his head. He rubbed his cock over the warm damp lips teasing just inside Jack’s mouth before pushing in a little deeper feeling the pleasure pain of Jack’s teeth against his sensitive skin. Growling with his own pleasure he pulled back and then drove himself deep into Jack’s throat, simultaneously bending forward to take Jack’s own erection in his mouth. 

For the next few moments there was nothing but the sounds of nasal breathing and skin against skin as the two of them licked and sucked on each others cocks. Daniel voiced his enjoyment with growls and moans around the hard flesh in his mouth, Jack, as was his place, stayed silent. Daniel balanced carefully on one arm, reaching for the vibrator with the other, never letting go of Jack’s cock. He slid his lips back to tease the head of Jack’s cock, licking the pre-cum from the slit before flicking his tongue against the same spot. Jack’s response was to lift his head as much as he could and take Daniel even further into his throat, choking back his gag reflex and relaxing as much as possible. 

At the same instance as Daniel once more swallowed Jack whole, he slid the vibrator inside him and slowly fucked him with it. Jack’s hips bucked from the bed once more and Daniel nearly chocked on his cock as it was thrust down his throat. Quickly recovering he savored the moments that followed as he slowly and deliberately fucked Jack with the vibrator and was rewarded by the most amazing sensations on his own erection as Jack tried with all his abilities to bring him to orgasm. Daniel was certain that Jack’s orgasm would be building at least as fast as his own and if he didn’t stop them both now, while he still could, there would be no going back. He wanted that, he wanted to really taste Jack, to feel the warm stickiness of his cum as it poured down his throat but…. He still had one more torment for Jack and so quickly but with great reluctance he pulled his head from Jack’s groin and carefully sat up slowly withdrawing himself from the warm sweet embrace of Jack’s mouth. 

Jack’s mouth was full of the hard flesh of his master’s erection as he sucked and teased it with his lips and tongue, taking him as far into his mouth as he could manage. He matched his actions to those he felt at his own groin until the moment he felt the vibrator enter his still slightly sore ass and then he was almost lost. He became desperate for his own release and used all his skills to try and bring Daniel to his. He had to admire Daniel though, despite everything he tried the man must have had iron willed self-control, as he held them both back from what they desired the most. 

Then the warmth in his groin and the fullness in his throat were gone as Daniel pulled away, leaving him feeling empty, sore and most of all extremely frustrated. He felt the bed dip slightly as Daniel moved then he felt the warm trace of Daniel’s still damp cock over his face as he got up properly and off the bed. If he could have seen Daniel he would have asked ‘why?’ with his eyes but all he could do was follow the sound of his movement with his head.

He felt Daniel’s fingers at the side of his head and in the next instant he was blinking tears from his eyes as the blindfold was removed. Although the room was lit by soft lights and candles, Jack still screwed his eyes up against the glare, taking a few moments to allow his eyesight to adjust. He was aware of Daniel beside him, waiting patiently for him and, as soon as he was able, he turned his head to look at his master. 

“I want you to see what I’m going to do to you next. I want you to see it and anticipate it and know there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Daniels’ voice had just enough of an edge to it to worry Jack a little although he tried not to show it in his face.

“Silence is no longer necessary, but too much noise will not be tolerated. Now lie still.” 

With a deep breath Jack did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Daniel as he bent down and simultaneously tugged the clamps off Jack’s swollen nipples and turned the vibrator on to a moderate setting. The dual sensations made Jack’s body arch from the bed and he gasped quietly.

“I said lie still, this won’t hurt… well not much.”

Jack settled again, relaxing to accommodate the pleasant thrusting and vibrating he could feel in his ass.

Daniel took a large new white pillar candle from one of the nearby stands. 

“I’ve been wondering what to do with this.” he said as he lit the wick and watched as the flame started to melt the wax. He seemed fascinated by the flickering flame and the liquid wax as it dripped down the side and over his fingers. He gave a low moan as the hot wax hit his skin and the pleasure of the pain flew through his body to his rock hard cock. Tipping the candle he let the next drop of wax land on Jack’s chest. 

Jack jerked against his bonds, a hiss escaping his lips. 

Daniel moved the candle and let another drop of hot wax fall, this time onto Jack’s stomach. 

Jack’s reaction was the same but the sound that spilled from his lips was louder, earning a reproachful look from Daniel.

Time and again Daniel moved the candle, dripping the hot liquid on Jack’s chest and stomach. Each time he was slow and deliberate letting Jack see which part of his body was next in line for the ’punishment’. He whispered to Jack, downright dirty talk, about what he still had planned for his slave. How he would take him to his favourite club, show him off, and then fuck him in front of anybody who wanted to watch. About the toys he wanted to use on him, how he would fuck him slowly with the biggest dildo he could find and leave him hanging on the edge of his orgasm, forbidding him to come. How he would forget how to think when he was in his presence, how he would serve him and please him.

Jack had hissed as the first drop of wax landed on his chest, it didn’t really hurt but his skin was so sensitive and his senses so heightened that it felt as if the heat was consuming him. With each fresh hot trickle of wax the pain flared briefly and the pleasure flared for longer, leaving him hard, harder than before, his erection becoming his sole focus.

As Daniel whispered his thoughts and his plans, his gasps were from the thought that Daniel might just do all those things to him and the lessening pain from the hot wax was now almost forgotten. Although he was normally a private man, a career officer who couldn’t let the outside world know about him and Daniel, he found the thought of being shown off, being made to serve Daniel, even being fucked in front of others surprisingly erotic and something he wanted. The gasps turned to groans as the hot wax dripped right beside his aching cock, just a little catching the hard flesh as Daniel promised to make him beg to be fucked.

Jack was ready to beg, to plead to do anything Daniel wanted.

“Please Master…” he wasn’t sure what his plea was for. Was it for Daniel to stop or for him to continue? He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than his own aching erection and how his orgasm was building inside him, threatening to overwhelm him with every splash of wax and every dirty promise from Daniel of what was still to come.

“What my slave? Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes!… No! I… “ He didn’t know what he wanted, the pain and the pleasure blurring his reason.

Daniel blew out the remains of the candle and with hardly a pause for either of them to regain their composure started to pick the dried wax off Jack’s chest. He ripped the hard wax from his skin tossing it into the bedside bin, enjoying the way each movement made Jack’s cock jump with pleasure. The shaved skin reddened slightly as the wax pulled free and Daniel bent to each area soothing the flesh with the gentlest of kisses. Jack was now groaning freely, words that weren’t words spilled from his lips, pleas, curses and expressions of love jumbled together.

He had closed his eyes to better heighten the sensations, part of him wishing for the blindfold back and so he never saw Daniel reach for the lube until the cold sensation of it on his hot cock shocked his eyes open.

Daniel was suddenly astride him.

“Do you want this?” Daniel teased at the head of Jack’s cock with his slicked hand “Do you want to be inside me?”

“Master…” a whisper that spoke volumes.

Daniel lined himself up above Jack’s cock took a deep relaxing breath and then slowly took Jack inside him, savoring the sensations as the fullness he felt deepened within him. Daniel yanked the final piece of wax from Jack’s body, the one in his groin and as Jack yelled his pleasure and his body jerked once again against his bonds, Daniel took the final part of Jack inside him and he too groaned at the sensations.

Slowly and with care Daniel began to ride Jack, using his muscular thighs to propel him up and down taking Jack to the very edge of his pleasure.

“Tell me…” Daniel’s voice was breathless, his own orgasm building inside him, the warmth beginning in his belly, “Tell me you want this… “

“Yesssss” half a cry, half a plea.

Daniel drew himself up staring down at Jack, who was so far into his own sensations that Daniel knew he had done everything he set out to do. He had made Jack accept him as his master, made him want nothing more than to please him, made him forget all about Colonel O’Neill and everything associated with him. Now he would reward him. As he slowly lowered himself back down taking Jack fully inside him he groaned at the feeling and gave Jack his long awaited release.

“You may come now.”

Jack didn’t need telling twice and, as Daniel’s ass ground into his groin, he exploded inside him screaming as did so.

“MASTER!!!”

Daniel ground himself further against Jack’s groin, milking his orgasm from him, loving the warmth inside him as Jack spurted, seemingly endless streams of come inside him. Jack jerked so hard against the ropes that held him that Daniel was amazed they held. And then suddenly he was still, panting beneath him, eyes glazed body and mind spent.

Daniel didn’t have time to let Jack come down from his high, he needed him, needed to be inside him, needed to quell his own urge. With no finesse or care for Jack he pulled free and with quick sure movements pulled the ropes that bound him free of the bed.

“Hands and knees. NOW!” 

Jack took a moment to respond, his senses were still all over the place, still reeling.

“I said NOW.” Daniel’s voice suddenly hard, commanding once again. 

Jack knew he had to obey and with the ropes still trailing from his bands he got himself to his hands and knees. There was no foreplay, no pleasantries as Daniel pulled the vibrator from him and rammed his aching cock balls deep on the first thrust. Jack knew this would be short, Daniel was rarely this rough, and when he was it never lasted long. A quick almost brutal fuck to take the edge off his need. That was what he got too. Daniel thrust hard and deep, screwing his hips doing what he needed to bring his orgasm rushing on. He pushed Jack down to his elbows holding him there with a fist held tightly in his hair. He bit at Jack’s back and neck, bites that would mark, not soft gentle nips. Within a few strokes he suddenly stilled and then with barely a sound he came. The silence was as powerful as Jack’s scream had been, maybe more so. It emphasised Daniels’ power, and Jack felt it more than ever before.

Daniel was spent, both physically and mentally. He collapsed across Jack’s back breathing heavily, his body shaking and his mind still spinning. It had been a long and hard two days, he hadn’t fully appreciated just how much went into being a master, especially when teaching a new slave the proper ways of his station. After several long moments he finally stilled his mind and body enough to roll off Jack and lie, still slightly crumpled, on the bed. He was aware that Jack hadn’t moved he was still on his knees, head pressed to his forearms, silently patiently waiting. 

“Come and lie with me.”

Jack was grateful to be freed from his position, his knees were aching, not to mention his ass and he quickly rolled to lie beside Daniel. Initially he lay rigidly by Daniels’ side, not knowing if it was acceptable to touch and hold his master, but Daniel reached out for him, pulling him into a gentle tender embrace.

“I said lie with me, not lie next to me.”

“Yes Master.” He returned the embrace, snuggling in close, inhaling the smells of their activities and felt content, more so than at any other time he could remember. He knew this was where he belonged and how he belonged. Deep down in his soul he knew that he had always wanted this, needed it as a counter balance to his ‘normal’ life and that somehow Daniel had known that too. The way he had taken him, taken them both on this voyage of self discovery, the master and the slave, had made him truly and fully accept what he knew and he would never find the words or the gestures to express his gratitude to Daniel if he lived a thousand years. All he could do was to try and be the best slave he could for his master.

He raised himself up on one arm and looked down on Daniel, who was barely awake any more. He bent and kissed him.

“Thank you Master” he whispered unsure if Daniel was awake enough to hear him. Carefully he pulled the covers from the bed and covered Daniel. Time was against them now, all too soon they would have to be Dr Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O’Neill again, acting as if this never happened. Jack began to slide from the bed, to take his proper place at his master’s feet when the faint feel of a hand on his arm stopped him. Sleepy blue eyes opened a fraction.

“Stay.” Daniel was too tired to manage more.

Jack stayed, spooning in beside Daniel listening to the gentle sound of his breathing, letting it lull him. As sleep began to overtake him, Jack let his arm fall across Daniel’s chest, his hand seeking and finding Daniel’s and he held it as tightly as he dare.

“I love you my Master.”

“I love you my slave.”

 

***********

 

It had been almost a week since Jack and Daniel had last been in the apartment, an unadventurous off world mission occupying their time. But even when they were off world, Jack couldn’t get the thoughts of what Daniel had said about taking him to the club out of his head. 

The more he thought about it the more he realised that he wanted to go, he wanted all the things that Daniel had promised him and more. He didn’t have any idea where this need came from, it wasn’t like him at all. Well it wasn’t like Colonel O’Neill. He couldn’t rest until he knew if Daniel had meant what he said.

It was late in the evening, an evening that had started with hot and steamy sex and would most likely end the same way. Now though, the lovers sat together just relaxing after dinner, Daniel was sat on the sofa Jack, naked but for his collar, sat on the floor at his side, Daniel’s arms resting on his shoulders. 

It was now or never and he leant back into the warmth of Daniel’s arms.

“Master, about the club?”

“What about it?”

Jack swallowed deeply and just for a moment thought about changing his mind but the picture in his head of him serving and pleasing Daniel before being used in front of complete strangers was so strong and so vivid and so hot.

“Would you take me, do those things you talked about?”

Daniel pulled Jack closer still kissing the top of his head and gently almost idly stroking the hair from his temples. He could feel his own heart beating hard in his chest as Jack asked about the club. He had only been half serious about it when he told Jack, lost in the heat of their lust it just seemed the right thing to say. He never believed for one moment that Jack would ever consider it and he knew, Master or not, he couldn’t insist. There was more than just each other and their own needs to consider, there was Jack’s career, his own job at the SGC. If anybody saw them or found out about them both those would be over permanently and yet here was Jack asking for it, wanting it. 

“Do you want me to, really want me to?”

Jack’s last chance to back out.

“Yes Master. I want you to take me to the club, show me off, do whatever you want with me and to me. Please my Master.”

Daniel thought for a moment, he would take Jack to the club but it would need careful planning, and while he was planning he would keep Jack guessing as to whether they would go or not.

“If you continue to please me, I’ll think about it.”

Jack turned to face Daniel. If pleasing Daniel would get him to the club and help him fulfil his newest, strangest, kinkiest fantasies then he was home and dry. Now on his knees he took Daniel in his arms and began gently kissing his face and neck, nuzzling him as he whispered in his ear. 

“Thank you my Master. Now how may I please you?”

**Author's Note:**

> My usual and unbounded thanks to the wonderful Dr D for her kind words and great work.
> 
> When this was first written it was almost a year after Day 1 - so at least reading it on AO3 you didn't have to wait!
> 
> First published in August 2005


End file.
